happy fasting!
by Hydrilla
Summary: [indonesian!au, ficlet] [sistah!karinsaku] [Gusti, dosa apa Abah Kakashi sampai harus dikaruniai anak yang nggak kebal godaan kayak gini? :')]
1. Chapter 1

happy fasting!

naruto (c) masashi kishimoto

story (c) hydrilla

Indonesian!au, ooc, typos, misstype, bahasa gahol, non-baku.

sistah!karinsaku.

ficlet.

.

.

A lil bit Islamic-content tapi saya sudah berusaha men-general-kannya biar bisa dinikmati semua pihak.

.

.

Puasa emang kayak gitu—banyak banget godaannya.

.

.

.

"Panas banget, dah."

Karin mengipas-ngipasi tubuhnya yang dibanjiri peluh. Rambut merahnya ia kuncir tinggi-tinggi, lengan bajunya ia gulung sampai siku. Ia terus mengeluh akan cuaca yang setiap hari makin panas.

Sakura yang baru keluar dari dalam rumah langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Karin. Rambut merah mudanya basah dan menempel di punggung. Gadis yang baru naik ke kelas dua SMA tersebut lantas menaikkan satu kakinya di kursi, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil koran yang tadi pagi telah dibaca abahnya.

"Baru aja kelar mandi, tapi masih kepanasan," keluhnya sambil kipas-kipas.

"Kaki tuh disekolahin," Karin menegur adiknya yang tidak sopan. Ia berdecak melihat kelakuan Sakura yang saban hari makin liar.

"Yaelah," Sakura mendengus, "Sekolah libur kali."

Awal puasa memang antara nikmat dan derita. Nikmat karena sekolah libur, pahala juga mulai dilipat gandakan. Derita karena duh, baru mulai membiasakan diri menahan lapar. Mana biasanya sore-sore begini Sakura sudah nangkring di warung Mang Naruto buat beli mie ayam sama es sirup lagi. Kalau puasa gini kan, harus libur dulu.

"Tapi serius, panas banget padahal kemarin hujan," keluh Sakura lagi.

"Makanya jangan suka bikin _global warming_ ," sahut Karin kalem.

"Iya dah, yang anggota pecinta alam," nyinyir Sakura.

Karin tak lagi menanggapi karena apa yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar. Meski dia cewek, hobi naik turun gunungnya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Makanya, setelah mulai kuliah, ia bergabung sama komunitas pecinta alam. Baru gabung setahun, dia sudah mendaki tiga gunung yang lumayan tinggi. Awalnya sih, abahnya, Kakashi Hatake, langsung _sport jantung_ melihat puterinya yang kalem dan feminim ikut-ikutan komunitas yang tidak ada kalem-kalemnya itu (beda lagi kalau sama Sakura yang memang brutal). Namun, abahnya itu sudah mulai memaklumi.

Karin memang sudah biasa menahan lapar, haus, dan dingin. Tetapi, kalau panas mah dia _noway._ Sedangkan Sakura sendiri dari kecil juga sensitif sama panas. Hari ini saja ia sudah mandi tiga kali sampai Karin curiga apa adiknya itu sambil nyicip-nyicip air keran. Tapi, yah, mengingat bagaimana adiknya itu tidak akan sudi pergi main kalau matahari sedang terik dan memilih bergelung di kamarnya yang berpendingin, ia jadi maklum.

"Duh, ya ampun, panas banget," Sakura kembali mengeluh, "Ini rumah udah banyak pohon tapi tetep panas."

Karin memutar bola matanya, "Protes terus lu. Sana masuk rumah, kan ada AC."

"Ihh, nggak mau," Sakura menolak keras. Ia melirik jam pada ponselnya yang diletakkan di meja kecil antara Sakura dan Karin. "Waktu krusial ini."

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia bingung dengan maksud adiknya yang bilang bahwa dua jam sebelum waktu buka itu waktu krusial. Perasaan buka ya, masih lama. Apa… Sakura mau membatalkan puasa? Tapi, dilihat dari wajahnya yang berbinar-binar, mana mungkin adik ceweknya itu mau ngebatalin. Toh, kalau ketahuan nanti bisa dilempar abahnya ke planet mars.

Baru saja ia ingin bertanya saat adiknya langsung blingsatan kayak orang gila sambil melihat ke seberang rumah. Di sana, ada dua sosok lelaki tampan yang sedang banjir keringat. Yang satu pakai kaos tanpa lengan yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya karena keringat hingga lekuk-lekuk ototnya terlihat begitu jelas. Yang satu lagi sudah _topless_ dan menaruh kaos basahnya di kursi teras. Sama-sama punya otot yang bikin _ngghh_ dan _uugghh_ serta kulit putih yang tampak menggoda karena peluh.

Mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari dalam ruang _gym_ yang berkaca transparan.

"Nikmat apa lagi yang engkau dustakan, Kak?" tanya Sakura sableng. Mukanya udah puyeng, bingung mau ngelihatin ciptaan Tuhan paling indah yang mana dulu.

"Astaghfirullah," Karin nyebut. Tapi ikut ngelihatin meski terhalang pagar rumah setinggi dada.

Yha, puasa emang kayak gitu, terutama hari pertama. Banyaaakk banget godaannya apalagi kalau tinggal berhadapan sama Uchiha bersaudara yang menggoda iman sejuta umat.

 **End, mb**

 _a/n:_

 _Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! :D_

 _Semangat ea, jan sampe bolong-bolong karena tergoda abang-abang ganteng yang kebetulan lewat depan rumah._

 _Ini rencana mau jadi kumpulan ficlet gitu sih, ehe._

 _Ohiya, BTC2016 datang lagi! More info: btcontest. wordpress. com dan banjirtomatceri. tumblr. com_

 _Semoga bisa jadi teman ngabuburit, ya ;p_

 _Salam hangat,_

— _ninds._


	2. Chapter 2

.

happy fasting!

naruto (c) masashi kishimoto

story (c) hydrilla

Indonesian!au, ooc, typos, misstype, bahasa gahol, non-baku.

sistah!karinsaku.

ficlet.

.

.

A lil bit Islamic-content tapi saya sudah berusaha men-general-kannya biar bisa dinikmati semua pihak.

.

.

Gusti, dosa apa Abah Kakashi sampai harus dikaruniai anak yang nggak kebal godaan kayak gini? :')

.

.

.

Sakura kelimpungan di teras mushola sambil berjalan mondar-mandir seusai sholat taraweh. Ia berdecak sebal sambil berusaha mencari sandalnya di antara lautan sandal para jamaah. Akan tetapi, meski sudah nyari sejak tadi, gadis itu belum bisa menemukan sandal _pink_ kesayangannya. Masa ada yang maling? Nggak mungkin banget deh saat bulan puasa begini.

Lantas ke mana sandalnya pergi?

Sandal, kamu jangan begini napa. Sakura nanti pulangnya gimana? Masa telanjang kaki? Kalau ada pecahan kaca lagi sebel sama Sakura gimana? Nanti ketusuk terus kakinya atid :(

Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu bubaran jamaah. Siapa tahu sandalnya mendadak muncul setelah sandal-sandal yang lain mulai pergi. Yah, siapa tahu kan kalau sandalnya Sakura lagi pedekate sama sandal lain apa gimana gitu.

Akan tetapi, setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, sandalnya tak kunjung ketemu. Ini Sakura pulangnya gimana? Masa telanjang kaki sampai rumah, sih?

Di tengah kegalauan tersebut, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sosok tetangga depan rumah sekaligus kecengan. Ehe.

Sasuke Uchiha namanya. Anak bungsu dari Om Fugaku sama Tante Mikoto. Seumuran sama Sakura dan punya kualitas super. Tampangnya ganteng, kulitnya putih, tinggi dan proposional. Sekolah di SMA elit, pinter, rajin nge- _gym_ pula. Gusti, ciptaan-Mu kok bisa bagus begini, ya?

"Kenapa, Ra?" Tanya Sasuke.

Ah, mendengar suaranya saja membuat kegalauan Sakura hilang diterpa tornado. Apalagi kini Sakura sudah tidak bisa fokus lagi begitu melihat penampilan Sasuke. Pemuda itu memakai baju koko lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu, sarung hitam, serta sajadah yang disampirkan di bahu kiri. Ih, kegantengan Sasuke jadi naik 120% deh. Udah cakep, alim pula. Sakura jadi makin suka. _Ups._

"I-ini," Sakura gelagapan. Di depan cogan emang susah fokus. "Sandal aku ilang."

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. "Kamu taruh mana? Terus pulangnya gimana?"

"Ngga tau deh. Udah aku cari tapi ngga ada," jawab Sakura seadanya. "Mungkin aku pulang telanjang kaki gitu."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, "Kamu pake sandal aku aja."

"E-eeh, ngga usah, Sas," tolak Sakura, "Kalau aku pake, kamu pulangnya gimana?"

"Nggak apa-apa, dari pada kaki kamu luka."

 _Gusti, tolong jadiin Sasuke jodohku. Kalau dia bukan jodohku, aku ngga mau tau pokoknya bikin Sasuke jadi suamiku!_ Doa Sakura dalam hati.

Iyalah, udah cakep, baik hati begini pula. Sakura makin baper boleh, ya? :')

"Serius ini ngga papa aku pake?" Tanya Sakura memastikan. Kan siapa tahu Sasuke lagi pengen becanda gitu.

"Iya nggak apa-apa," balas Sasuke. "Eh, aku masih ada sandal cadangan, kok."

"Begitu, ya? Makasiii, ehe," balas Sakura dengan cengengesan.

Sakura lantas turun dari teras dan memakai sandal Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak langsung pulang soalnya Sasuke minta Sakura buat nunggu sebentar. Anak bungsu dari Kakashi itu tidak banyak protes dan nurut aja sama pemuda itu. Dia udah dibantuin juga sekalian biar bisa lihat Sasuke lagi gitu.

"Ayo, pulang bareng," kata Sasuke begitu ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Ini udah malem jadi bahaya kalau kamu pulang sendiri," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura ngangguk sambil mupeng. Haduh, hati Sakura jadi dag-dig-dug serta mendadak amnesia kalau dia berangkat taraweh sama mbak dan abahnya. Udah terlanjur gemes sama si Mamas Sasuke yang baiknya nggak ketulungan. Apalagi selama perjalanan pulang, tangan Sakura sempet ditarik Sasuke buat ngehindari dari motor. Sakura juga sadar kalau Sasuke sempet curi-curi pandang sama dia.

Ah, kalau begini terus mah bisa lancar sampai lamaran.

Jadi anak soleha emang gini, ya. Banyak rejekinya. Hihi.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari mushola bingung karena kenihilan sandalnya. Perasaan tadi ditaruh di samping tangga kecil buat naik ke teras mushola tapi kok udah ilang aja? Apa mungkin sandalnya pulang sendiri? Ah, Itachi mulai ngigo karena mabok cilok buatan maminya ini.

Karin yang baru saja akan pulang kemudian menghampiri Itachi dan bertanya, "Kenapa, Chi?"

"Sandal gue ilang, nih," jawab Itachi cepat.

"Ohh, tadi gue lihat adek lo ngambil sandal item sambil bilang "pinjem ye bang" terus lari," ujar Karin.

"Anjir, kampret banget ini Sasuke," umpat Itachi kesal.

"Terus ini lo pulangnya gimana?" Tanya Karin.

Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak tahu. Karin yang kasihan pun berinisiatif mencarikan sandal untuk dipakai Itachi. Kakak dari Sakura itu menyuruh Itachi menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, anggota pecinta alam itu kembali dengan sepasang sandal jepit berukuran lumayan besar.

"Tuh, pake," kata Karin.

"Makasih, ya," jawab Itachi. "Udah cakep, baik pula. Idaman banget, sih," lanjut abang dari Sasuke itu setengah menggoda.

"Paansi lo," Karin membalasnya dengan tertawa.

"Pulang bareng, yuk."

Karin mengangguk dan mereka berdua pulang bersama. Pulangnya muter dulu ke warung mie ayam Mang Naruto. Katanya sih, sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Sama buat tanya-tanya kalo Karin udah punya pacar apa belum. Tapi yang namanya usaha kan harus dihargai, ye kan? :3

.

.

.

Di bagian lain mushola, Abah Kakashi menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Sandal jepitnya mendadak ilang entah ke mana. Padahal, ia sudah sengaja pakai sandal murah buat ke mushola tapi tetep aja ilang. Ini terus ia pulangnya gimana?

Konohamaru yang mau ke tempat wudhu buat tadarusan pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Pak Kashi kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Ini, sandal Abah ilang."

"Ohh, tadi diambil Mbak Karin," ujar Konohamaru, "Buat nolongin Itachi katanya."

Gusti, begini ya kelakuan anaknya. Ngedahuluin cowok dibanding abahnya sendiri? Kakashi cukup tau aja :'))))))))

 **END**

 _ **Atid: bahasa alaynya sakit.**_

 _ **Gusti: Tuhan (bahasa jawa)**_

 _a/n:_

 _Pertanyaannya: ke manakah sandal Sakura pergi? :)))_

 _Apa ini Gustiiii. Tolong jangan ditiru, ya, guys. Ga baik ini :( Dahulukan ortu sebelum cogan ya meski susah nahannya. Terus puasa itu buat tobat, taraweh niatnya ibadah jangan ngeceng sama anak tetangga sebelah yang ganteng, oke?_

 _Selamat puasa dan ayo tobat! (tapi kamu malah bikin fanfic ginian, huuu)_

 _Salam hangat,_

— _ninds._


End file.
